


Book Commentary: The Book Thief

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [81]
Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Book Thief

  * So, the first thing Death notices about death scenes is the colors of the surroundings. Gotcha.
  * Also, Death is very insistent on the well-known fact that everyone dies.
  * OK, yeah, Death is _very_ obsessed with colors (especially when the sky is a dark chocolate color? or something?). And wants a vacation, apparently.
  * Death is apparently not a fan of survivors. I mean…
  * I get the feeling that this is going to be one of those cases where I’m just like “I love this book, but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna completely pick it apart.”



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
